


2. Pink Milk

by mcjohnnalds



Series: Man vs The Sun [2]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, NCT dream (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, jaemin is lactose intolerant, just soft bois being soft, markmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Maybe being lactose intolerant has its benefits.





	2. Pink Milk

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on my own love and suffering with pink milk lol

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin winces at the sunlight hitting his face. He instantly regrets booking a room with the pool view. He didn’t consider the possibility of having a direct reflection of the sunlight to his room. He tossed and turned in bed, trying to catch up the drowsiness that was about to leave him. Though he came to a stop once he felt the bed dip, followed by comforting fingers raking through his hair.

 

“Nana, wake up. You need to eat lunch. I can call in-room dining if you want.” The voice called out and Jaemin can only reply with a pained hum.

 

“Do you still feel nauseous? Do you wanna sleep some more?” Jaemin was about to reply before his stomach grumbled.

 

“Okaaay, I should order the food now then.”

 

Jaemin nodded quietly, eyes still closed. He smiles when he heard his favorite food being ordered. His smile doubled when he felt the bed dip again, an arm draped over his waist and a hand on his hair again. He relaxed into the touch before turning around and snuggles closer to the source of warmth. His human pillow chuckled, sending vibrations to Jaemin’s head on his chest. He then felt a kiss on his temple, making him sigh in contentment. Maybe being lactose intolerant has its benefits, Jaemin thinks to himself.

 

 

Yes, Jaemin is severely lactose intolerant. Yet he had been drinking lots of milk-based drinks every day ever since they step foot in Thailand four days ago. His heart, however, was captured by Thai’s famous [Pink Milk](https://thaisthewayitis.files.wordpress.com/2018/08/feedram-club1.jpg?w=1080) that he stumbled upon at a stall in the busy street of Bangkok. Initially, he bought it just because it was his favorite color, but the vibrant and refreshing sweetness made him love it. He had already planned to buy a few bottles of the special red syrup before they return back to Seoul in a few days.

 

He had prepared for his symptoms to kick in after his second purchase of Thai milk tea on their first day in Bangkok. But nothing happened. So he made a conclusion that Thai milk is safe for him.

But boy he was wrong.

When he was about to wake his boyfriend up earlier this morning, he felt nauseous. He was lucky enough to be able to sprint to the bathroom before throwing up. And the rest was history.

 

Jaemin sighs dreamily as he latches on his boyfriend like a koala, eliciting a cute giggle from the other. He loves it when he’s being pampered like this, drowned in affection from his idiot boyfriend who sometimes rejects his affection as self-defense. He blames Donghyuck for it. Said boyfriend then drew tiny circles on his waist as he hums a tune, stopping in the middle just to give his head some kisses before continuing again. Jaemin smiles in delight. He normally is the one who babies his friends, even when they are younger by only a year or two. He even enjoys babying his own, older boyfriend— the idiot senior named Mark Lee. To this day he still thinks Mark is the cutest baby of all. So it was a nice change to be babied by Mark instead.

 

Their doorbell rang, which means that their food has arrived. Neither of them was willing to let go of the other, that is— before Jaemin’s stomach grumbled for the second time today. Mark pulled Jaemin to sit before sprinting to the door. An exchange of Mark’s broken Thai and the in-room dining server’s perfect English was heard, followed by a hearty laugh from the server and Mark's signature awkward laugh. Jaemin bets on his life that Mark had probably turned red because of it.

 

He heard the door close and Mark appeared, pushing a small cart carrying a bowl of [Tom Kha Kai](https://rasamalaysia.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/tom-kha-gai-thumb-500x375.jpg), a bowl of [Massaman Curry](https://img.taste.com.au/eUVwa-YX/taste/2016/11/thai-massaman-beef-curry-101889-1.jpeg), two bowls of rice, and a plate of freshly cut watermelon—Mark’s favorite. Jaemin’s mouth watered at the smell of the food. He rolled out of bed, grabbing his phone and took a picture of their food, with a candid Mark in the background as he sets their cutleries.

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin instantly feels refreshed as soon as he finishes up his Tom Kha Kai. His full attention was at his phone and Mark wonders what got Jaemin so worked up, as he seemed to be reading something serious.

 

“We can still go to the temples by the river. They said that we can take the boat express. Then maybe we can go to Chinatown. And maybe have some dim sum for dinner? What do you think?” Mark relaxed at the sight of regular and excited Jaemin, he’s back and bubbly, and he’s sure that the younger is ready to take on Bangkok again.

 

“If you insist then. I’ll clean up, you go take a shower.” Mark says as he starts cleaning up the little mess they made and put everything back onto the cart. Jaemin squealed excitedly before scrambling out of bed, making Mark laugh at the sight.

 

The older quietly slipped the lactase enzyme tablets he got earlier into Jaemin’s bag. He is definitely sure that Jaemin is going to buy  _at least_  one glass of Pink Milk again even after his episode. It amazes Mark how lactose intolerant people are so unbothered. His little action caught Jaemin’s attention. The younger then planted a quick kiss on his cheek before closing the bathroom door. Jaemin lets out a laugh as he remembers Mark’s surprised look.

He is now definitely set to embarrassing Mark today, Mark better be ready for the affection attack today.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this drabble in the comment section. Or, leave a kudo if you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night♥
> 
> Yell at me on [tweet](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softbreadjae)


End file.
